Quand le grand-frère s'en mêle
by Lilitsune
Summary: Axel Blaze a toujours été un tantinet surprotecteur avec sa petite soeur, Julia. Juste un peu. Ou peut-être beaucoup, en fin de compte. En tout cas, il n'est pas prêt à la laisser entretenir une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit !


Austin décrocha aussitôt que son portable se mit à vibrer.

Il y avait des personnes qu'on ne faisait pas attendre, et celle-là en faisait partie.

« Comment va Julia ? » s'empressa de demander la personne au bout du fil, sans même s'enquérir de l'état de son ami.

Elle est toujours vivante et en plein santé, comme les sept autres fois où tu a appelé, aurait aimé répondre Austin.

Sauf que répondre ça signerait son arrêt de mort. Axel ne plaisantait pas quand il s'agissait de sa petite sœur.

« Elle va bien. Elle est sur le canapé du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Je crois qu'elle envoie des SMS.

\- À qui ? Je le connais ? C'est un garçon ? »

Et voilà l'interrogatoire du grand frère parano. Ça lui faisait froid dans le doigt. À ce rythme, Julia serait privé de côtoyer des garçons jusqu'à sa majorité et n'obtiendrait l'autorisation d'entretenir une relation amoureuse qu'à ses trente ans. Et encore, il était assez optimiste sur ce coup.

Austin jeta un coup d'œil à Julia. Que ferait Axel si, effectivement, elle parlait à un garçon ? Et que lui ferait-il, à lui ? Mieux valait ne pas trop y réfléchir.

« Austin Hobbs. Je veux savoir qui est cet individu à qui ma sœur daigne adresser la parole. »

Austin déglutit. Rester calme. Zen. La loi n'autorisait pas les meurtres, il n'avait rien à craindre... En théorie.

« Oui, tout de suite, je me renseigne. »

La prochaine fois, il s'inventerait un empêchement pour ne pas venir garder sa petite sœur. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de pression en étant l'assistant personnel du grand Axel Blaze, ou devrait-il dire Alex Zabel. D'ailleurs, à son humble avis, ce pseudonyme était inutile, voire totalement naze, et sa véritable identité était prévisible et complètement crâmé, mais comme il tenait sa vie, il la fermait et se contentait de dire amen à toutes les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son boss.

« Hum... Je ? Pourrais-tu me prêter ton portable un instant pour... euh... pour, euh, vérifier... »

Julia lui donna son portable sans insister, se doutant bien de la vraie raison de cette demande soudaine. Surtout que même en ne suivant que la conversation du point de vue d'Austin, elle avait bien compris que son frère était à l'autre bout de l'appareil et se renseignait sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle eut une pensée pour Célia et Jude, et se demanda si Jude était pareil avec sa sœur. Vu l'âge de sa sœur, majeure depuis déjà quelques années, elle espérait bien que non.

Austin garda son téléphone en main quelques minutes avant de finalement le redonner à sa propriétaire, soudainement pâle.

Il était mal. Très mal. Horriblement mal. Mort. Enterré.

Il voyait déjà Julia et quelques autres personnes déposer des roses blanches sur sa tombe. Julia serait en larmes, rongée par la culpabilité. Axel n'aurait pas pu venir, ayant un petit contretemps avec la police et-

Bon, en bref, il était foutu.

« Austin ? J'attend ton rapport. »

Austin rassembla tout son courage, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Selon toute vraisemblence, eh bien, euh, à première vue, il semblerait que...

\- Va droit au but. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être qu'Austin aurait relevé le jeu de mots probablement involontaire d'Axel (ou peut-être l'avait-il fait au prix d'un effort incommensurable), mais là, dans l'immédiat, il avait juste envie de creuser un trou et de s'y enterrer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie (ou de celle d'Axel).

« Eh bien... Julia a un petit ami. »

Silence radio.

« Axel ? » demanda Austin, pas certain de vouloir vraiment une réponse.

Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse.

Puis soudain un léger "Bip... Bip..." raisonna à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Axel avait raccroché.

Et Austin commença à paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Il va me virer ! Pire, il va me tuer ! Je suis mort, tellement mort ! Je suis en train de mourir ! »

Sur le canapé, Julia avait un peu rit au début, mais était désormais de plus en plus inquiète au sujet du bras droit d'Axel. Après tout, son frère pouvait vraiment être effrayant par moment, et après réflexion, il était tout à fait capable d'assassiner Austin. En s'arrangeant pour que des poutres métalliques qui tombent du ciel lui fracasse la tête, comme par hasard. Meurtre planifié avec la complicité de Ray Dark, forcément. Il y avait de grande chance que son petit ami y passe aussi d'ailleurs, et ce serait un peu dommage aussi, quand même.

Austin eut le réflexe d'appeler au secours, mais son doigt glissa et au lieu d'appeler Camélia, qui donnait d'assez bons conseils en général, ce fut Caleb qui répondit, et il mit un peu de temps à s'en apercevoir. Deux secondes, précisément, le temps que Caleb ouvre la bouche...

« AXEL PROJETTE DE ME TUER, JE FAIS QUOI ?

\- Ferme ta gueule et emmerde quelqu'un d'autre avec tes conneries ou Axel n'aura bientôt plus la possibilité de te tuer. Puisque je m'en chargerai avant lui. »

Et Caleb raccrocha.

Austin paniqua encore un peu plus, ne prenant même pas la peine de se demander pourquoi le numéro de Caleb était dans ses contacts, et par quel moyen il s'était retrouvé là. Il éclaircirait ce mystère quand il aurait trouvé le moyen de rester en vie, ce qui n'était pas gagné pour le moment.

Le bruit d'une poignet de porte qui s'ouvre le fit soudainement sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers le canapé, Julia n'avait pas bougé. Mais alors qui... ?

Il eut la réponse quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'Axel se planta devant lui, bras croisés. Austin frissonna.

« Bon travail Austin. »

Austin leva la tête. Quoi ? Il avait bien entendu ? Il devenait pas fou ? Axel n'allait pas le tuer ? Pour de vrai ?

« Je- euh... Merci. Mais pour quoi au juste ?

\- Pour avoir gardé Julia en mon absence et m'avoir livré de précieux renseignements. »

Austin soupira de soulagement, content que sa vie ne soit pas écourté de plusieurs dizaines d'années.

« Maintenant, je dois avoir une petite conversation avec Julia. »

Pauvre, pauvre Julia.

Axel rejoint sa sœur sur le canapé, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable, faignant l'ignorance.

« Salut Julia. Tu parles à qui ?

\- À mon copain. »

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Et direct.

« Ah, à un ami ?

\- Non, à mon petit ami. »

Axel fronça les sourcils, se retenant visiblement d'arracher le portable des mains de sa sœur pour appeler ce pauvre gars et lui ordonnait de ne plus jamais s'approcher de sa sœur s'il tenait à rester en vie.

« Je peux savoir qui c'est ? »

Julia releva la tête vers son frère.

« C'est vraiment pas important...

\- Ça l'est pour moi.

\- Je tiens pas à ce que tu me le casse. »

Il n'allait pas le casser, il allait le détruire, le pulvériser... Rien à voir, vraiment.

« Je le connais ?

\- Non. »

Julia pesta, elle avait répondu trop rapidement pour que ce soit vrai. Axel eut un petit sourire. Il le connaissait, donc...

« C'est qui ?

\- Personne. »

Axel continua d'insister.

« Je peux vraiment pas te dire ça. Tu vas le tuer alors qu'il est juste...

\- Juste quoi ? »

Julia sursauta. Elle en avait trop dit.

« Julia, réponds. »

Julia regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

« Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver et de ne tuer personne. Et mets tes mains en évidence, hors de question que tu les croise. »

Axel jura.

Julia jeta un coup d'œil à Austin, et Axel sembla comprendre.

« Austin, merci, tu peux rentrer maintenant, tu dois être fatigué, je ne veux pas te déranger encore plus.

\- Bon, d'accord. Bonne soirée, au revoir. »

Axel quitta la maison, ou plutôt le palace des Blaze, et prit la route pour rentrer chez lui.

« Alors, euh... Mon petit ami, c'est Sol. Ne t'énerve pas ! On fait semblant en plus !

\- Pardon ? »

Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas y échapper.

« Depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, eh bien, il assez populaire avec les filles, donc pour éviter qu'il ne fasse harceler, on sort ensemble. C'est tout.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu y gagne dans l'histoire ? »

Julia rougit légèrement, et inspira un grand coup.

« J'essaie de rendre quelqu'un jaloux.

\- Qui ? »

Axel n'obtint pas de réponse, il soupira.

« Et ça marche ?

\- Il l'a appris aujourd'hui donc pour l'instant... pas vraiment.

\- Et tu sors avec Sol depuis longtemps ?

\- Une semaine. »

Axel se sentit rassuré. Il l'aurait vraiment mal pris si Julia sortait avec son protégé depuis longtemps, et qu'il n'était pas au courant. Une semaine, c'était surmontable pour son égo.

« Et ton... celui que tu veux rendre jaloux, il a mit une semaine pour se rendre compte que tu sors avec Sol, alors que vous êtes au même lycée ?

\- Il est pas au lycée.

\- Ah, il est dans un autre lycée? Lequel ?

\- Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas du tout au lycée. »

Axel tenta de se maîtriser, ne pas s'énerver, rester calme, ne tuer personne... Il avait fait une promesse...

« Donc, ce gars... est au collège ?

\- Non plus.

-... En primaire ?

\- Non ! T'es fou ! »

À ce rythme, il n'allait pas réussir à tenir sa promesse. Il aurait vraiment préféré que sa sœur soit vraiment amoureuse de Sol, tout ça aurait été plus simple.

« En fait... Il est majeur. Il est un peu plus jeune que toi. »

Peu importe qui était ce mec, il était mort aux yeux d'Axel. Et bientôt aux yeux du monde entier.

« Julia, qui est ce gars ? »

Elle détourna le regard.

\- Dis le moi tout de suite ou je mène ma propre enquête et ma promesse ne tiendra plus.

\- C'estpastonassistantetmeilleurami. »

Axel n'avait strictement rien compris et écarquillait les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

Julia devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

« Promets-moi une nouvelle fois que tu ne vas pas le tuer. Ni payer quelqu'un pour qu'il le fasse à ta place.

\- Promis. »

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration et fit une petite prière silencieuse au cas où.

« C'est Austin. »

Un ange passa.

Axel essaya tant bien que mal de se convaincre que ce prénom était une pure coïncidence, et que Julia n'était pas amoureuse de son assistant. Assistant et meilleur ami, qui plus est.

« Austin Hobbs. »

Julia venait de détruire ses maigres espoirs en parfaite connaissance de cause.

Elle vit son frère se levait, tel un zombie, pour rejoindre son portable qu'il avait posé sur la table à quelques mètres.

Il composa rapidement un numéro, qui décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« Austin, t'es viré. »

Et Axel raccrocha aussitôt, ne laissant aucune chance au pauvre Austin de demander des explications.


End file.
